


Angel's Cry

by yumerella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, F/M, One Shot, Pirate England (Hetalia), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumerella/pseuds/yumerella
Summary: Blood, Sweat, & Tears weren't enough.All he wants is her back.





	1. Angel's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> First story here on AO3 :'D  
> I've been recently getting back into Hetalia Hell AND been listening to a lot of KPop. No, I'm not a full-fledged KPop fan yet, sorry

Black. That's all he could see at the moment - not a sliver of light breached the dark cloth wrapped around his eyes. He could feel the ropes that bound his hands together dig deep into his wrists, leaving red marks all across his pale skin. He never meant to get himself captured but alas, the Frenchman had outwitted the Englishman and as a result, he was held in the hull of the ship as a captive left to rot.

How he had gotten into this mess was somewhat of a blur, having hit his head as he fought the opposing pirate in a brawl to the death. Incapacitated, the Frenchman took this as an opening and quickly brought his rapier down on him, successfully drawing blood from Arthur’s chest. Though it was a shallow cut, it was deep enough to send waves of pain crashing throughout his torso, making him kneel before his enemy in agony. After that, he couldn’t remember much. All he could recall was the shrieks of his lover as his hands and feet were bound tightly with rope. A black cloth was placed over his eyes, rendering him blind until the blindfold was removed. He remembered feeling his emerald eyes slowly fluttering closed while hearing her plead for him to stay awake.

That brings us to our current situation.

Arthur struggled against the ropes hopelessly trying to loosen them. They wouldn’t budge. He sighed helplessly, letting his head fall back to face the ceiling. Oh, how he wishes he could’ve laid down. He couldn’t - being chained up to a wall didn’t make it necessarily easy to lay at ease on his sore back.

Then, he felt it. At first, when he awoke, it was a stinging sensation that danced across his skin. Now, it was a fiery rage, tearing across his chest area in an angry torrent. Arthur didn’t cry out in pain; it’d be useless. He tried his best to close his eyes and simply fall back to dreamland again - away from reality and its cruel jokes. He had trouble slipping back into his unconscious state of mind, especially due to the coursing pain that reminded him of his loss at the hands of Francis.

> My dear, lying cold

Of all people…why did it have to Francis? Arthur would’ve _gladly_ fallen into the hands of someone dignified such as Beilschmidt or Wang but no - it just had to be that damned player. If you thought long enough about that statement, you’d realize how hypocritical it was. It was ironic to see a gentleman like Kirkland antagonize a player such as Bonnefoy when the Englishman himself was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. A ladies’ man he was - he’d bed whichever whore was lucky enough to encounter him…if he was in a good mood.

Despite his lustful desires, however, he was a very reliable captain. Past tense. He was. Now, he’s simply a prisoner aboard an enemy’s ship who was destined to be sold off the minute they arrived on land. Would he let it end like this?

Certainly not.

By now, the pain had escalated a lot, causing his body to break into a sweat, his breathing becoming labored and heavy. Why did it hurt that much? Perhaps it was the fact he’d been distracting himself with his own thoughts, trying to forget his predicament and pain. Whatever the reason, the pain was intense and he honestly believed it was the end.

For just a second, Arthur Kirkland closed his eyes. For just a second, Arthur Kirkland imagined himself in a field of flowers, a dancing woman cheerfully spinning around and frolicking in blissful delight. For just a second, Arthur Kirkland imagined him in a crisp, white shirt and brown trousers, free from the shackles on the humid ship hull. For just a second, Arthur Kirkland allowed himself to be vulnerable to the one person he loved the most: [Name].

> I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…

She turned around, her white dress flowing around her as she ran to the Pirate, taking his pale, calloused hands into hers. She smiled brightly at him, and he felt as if he could melt right then and there. He was wrapped around her finger, unable to untangle himself from her grasp. He stared deep into her beautiful eyes, his emerald orbs entranced and captivated by the bright gleam of hope in her.

“Let’s go,” she whispered in his ear. She pulled away from him, leaving Arthur with a prominent, scarlet blush on his cheeks. She tugged his arm a bit before proceeding to run, dragging him with her. Flower petals danced around them as they ran through the beautiful meadow, the bright yellow sun beating down on them.

Suddenly, Arthur could feel a faint presence. It was faint, but he could sense it nonetheless. Quickly, he turned around to see what it could’ve possibly been. He stopped.

She took notice. Quietly approaching him as he stared into the horizon, she quickly placed her hands on his eyes, making sure no light peaked through the cracks of her delicate fingers. She giggled quietly.

> My sin against God…

He blinked for just a second. For just a second, he closed his eyes while being embraced from behind. For the next second, he opened his eyes, adjusting his eyes to the light only to see a beautiful statue standing before him. It was an angel - pure, white wings sprouted from the statue’s back and she wore a billowing white dress.

Arthur was confused; where was he? He looked down at himself, taking note of his attire: a white shirt, brown trousers, a flowing red coat, and a flamboyant pirate hat with a pure white feather atop the hat. He saw his rapier at his side along with the two pistols he carried always at his belt.

The Englishman spun around, taking careful note of his surroundings. There were many pillars all around him that were about 20 feet tall - much taller than a puny human such as him. All of them had intricate designs that seemed to tell a story. He couldn’t decipher it, however. He walked on ahead, eyeing the many plants that lined the marble path. They were already beginning to blossom with hues of blue, pink, yellow, etc. Colorful stained glass sheltered the pavilion from rain, wind, and snow.

Could this be a place of worship to the gods?

He continued to walk, slowly approaching the statue as his steps echoed throughout the hallways at a rhythmic pace. The statue interested him greatly; it was so familiar, yet a wave of unfamiliarity surrounded it. The statue seemed to be kneeling on the ground, a crack running along her right shoulder and into her chest where her heart would be.

> All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death

Arthur sauntered up the steps, holding out his hand to run it along the crack in the statue. He stared at it. It was so familiar...

He closed his eyes once more, and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the pavilion. He stood back on his ship - The Duchess of Grey - a captain of a notorious crew of pirates once more. He was Captain Arthur Kirkland. It was as if nothing happened. Everyone was working as usual: Allistor was scrubbing the deck, Alfred was teaching Peter a few tricks with a cutlass, and Matthew was busy preparing dinner. Where was [Name]? The blonde looked around, trying to find her amongst the crowd of pirates but alas, she was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar, feminine voice shout out, “It’s Carriedo and Bonnefoy!”

He whipped his head around to see the [hair color] perched atop the crow’s nest looking down upon the crystal sea. He could hear a door open and when he turned, he saw himself step out of the Captain’s Cabin.

“What the bloody hell…?” Arthur muttered. He widened his eyes, realizing where he was - he was back to when Francis and Antonio had attacked his ship. He bit his lip, drawing a bit of crimson blood as his hands immediately flew to his hip, grasping his rapier. He saw his past self draw the same rapier and prepare to attack the enemies, the rest of the crew doing the same. A wooden plank came down onto the ship’s railing, a dozen or so pirates rushing onto the Duchess of Grey.

They were all thrown into chaos while Arthur stood there, reliving his past. He tried everything he could. He tried to stand in the way of Lovino’s cutlass as Alfred was impaled. He tried to swing his weapon at Feliciano as Allistor’s blood stained the ship’s deck. His efforts were all in vain; Arthur would simply slip through the figures as if they were made of thin air. Yes, I recall that night.

He looked over at his past self, seeing him struggle against the frog he held so much hate for. It was shameful - being defeated by the one man he hated most. He saw himself get cut. He saw himself be captured and bound with thick rope that rubbed painfully against his wrists. He saw his lover being held in place as his fainted body was dragged onto the other ship.

“Arthur!” She had cried out, desperation laced into her honey-like voice. “Take me instead! Please, not him!”

> so I will die for you…

“Shut it, woman!” Lovino screamed. He saw her turn her head to look at the Italian before seeing the all familiar liquid: blood. He had brought his sword down on [Name], a huge gash running from her right shoulder and into her chest…just like that statue…

He saw her crumple onto the floor, grasping at her wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding as she cried out in agony. For some reason, he was stuck. He couldn’t move towards her; he was frozen right at that spot, being forced to watch his lover die right before his eyes as the ship burned, consumed by hungry, red flames.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see this scene anymore. When he opened his eyes, once again, he was in front of the pale statue.

 _That’s right…_ he thought. The statue wasn’t just _any_ angel. No, it was _his_ angel. He looked up at the statue’s eyes. Though it wasn’t an [eye color] hue, it still holds the same glimmer of hope he’d seen in her eyes while in the meadow. Looking down, he saw the plaque engraved with words he wishes he never saw. Though he assumed she passed, it still hurt to learn that what he thought was true was actually true.

Now, if I brought you to where the angel lies within the limbo, you’d see her covered in a veil of black velvet. You’d see her back that adorned two scars: one from each wing that was taken from her, one from each wing she wished upon. You’d see her sorrowful face as she laid in the empty grayness. She’d never reach heaven. She’d never reach hell. She would forever be stuck in the middle ground - the land of the wandering souls who have no place to go.

> I believe, that’s my fate.

Arthur slowly brought his hand towards her chin, saddened by the fact that he no longer felt the warmth of her skin. His face inched forward, his emerald eyes slowly closing as he tilted his head slightly to the left and gently kissed the pale, cold lips of the statue.

Slowly, the black veil lifted off of the fallen angel as her fingers danced along her lips. Slowly, her face melted into a small smile.

 _Arthur…_ she thought. It was him - it had to be him. If it was for him, she’d endure centuries of pain. If it was him, she’d gladly spend eternity wandering the limbo. If it was for him, she’d gladly give her soul to the devil. If it was for him, she’d do _anything_.

And so, she cried.

Arthur pulled away from the liplock, looking at the crimson liquid that spilled from the crack within her upper body, mirroring that of blood. Spilling from her pale, lifeless eyes was a rainbow of [favorite color] as she wept.

Boots echoed throughout the ship as the Frenchman walked towards the cell that held the Englishman, his blonde hair swaying around him. His blue coat danced slightly around him to the rhythm of his steps. Jingling a few keys, he walked up to him and gently took off the blindfold only to see a spectrum of green spill from his left eye that was closed in a peaceful slumber as his body laid cold on the wooden floor…

…for he too had wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, the next chapter will summarize everything and explain it in simpler terms. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cast:  
> Arthur Kirkland - England  
> Francis Bonnefoy - France  
> Matthew Williams - Canada  
> Alfred F. Jones - America  
> Allistor Kirkland - Scotland  
> Feliciano Vargas - Italy Veneziano  
> Lovino Vargas - Italy Romano  
> Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Spain  
> Yao Wang - China  
> Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany


	2. Angel's Cry - Explanation

I've been listening to Blood, Sweat, & Tears nonstop. I actually skipped homework just to finish this One Shot haha

I'm very proud of how this turned out but my mind is weird so many people might not understand what's happening. 

 

1\. The story opens with Arthur being bound with ropes on Francis' ship. 

2\. The scene shifts to a short flashback of how he ended up on this ship in the first place. 

3\. Back to the present, he's struggling to be free from his ropes and chains before noticing the painful wound on his chest.

4\. Arthur begins to think for a while to try and distract himself from the pain. However, it just grew and grew until it was unbearable. 

5\. He passes out and imagines himself in a sort of paradise alongside his lover: You.

6\. The Reader pulls him through the meadow. However, Arthur is distracted by a supernatural presence which causes him to stop.

7\. She notices and playfully covers his eyes with her hands before he opens his eyes to see himself in a pavilion with an angel statue.

8\. Being confused, he walks towards the statue in curiosity. He looks down at himself and realizes he's back in his pirate attire. He observes the statue carefully since it looked _very_ familiar.  

9\. He blinks again and finds him buried in a memory he wants to forget - the attack of his ship.

10\. It takes a while for Arthur to notice but he soon finds out exactly what happened to his crew and himself.

11\. He looks over at himself who has been defeated by Francis and is being dragged away.

12\. Reader tries her best to get him back but Lovino is holding her back alongside Antonio.

13\. Lovino, sick and tired of her shrieking, slashes at her and inflicts the wound on her. This is why the statue has a crack at the same exact place.

14\. Reader dies as the entire ship is set aflame, leaving her and the others to die. 

15\. Arthur blinks again and is back in the pavilion. He's standing in front of the statue and realizes the angel is actually his lover. He looks down and reads the plaque, realizing that she's dead.

16. The scene shifts to the limbo, the place where lingering souls who can't ascend to heaven nor fall to hell stay. Reader is there without her angel wings. She had used the two wings as currency, selling off her purity as an angel for two wishes. 

17\. Saddened by her death, Arthur places a kiss on the statue as if it were actually her. Turns out, it is. 

18\. Realizing it's Arthur that left the tingling sensation on her lips, she cries. The statue also simultaneously cries as blood pours out of the crack. 

19\. The scene shifts to Francis. He's walking towards Arthur's cell. 

20\. Francis walks in and takes off Arthur's blindfold only to see the green tears he shed underneath the cloth. Arthur had passed away due to his wound on his chest. His vision about seeing the statue had made him cry just before he died.

 

This was all inspired by that one scene in the Blood, Sweat, & Tears MV. 

The text in the quote blocks were important: they were all of Reader's last words to Arthur as she passed away. While flying towards heaven, she stops. She exchanged her wings for two wishes, dealing a pact with the devil himself. 

Wish 1 - "Please let me see Arthur one last time."

Wish 2 - "Please spare Arthur and put him out of his misery."

 

1: She wanted to get closure. She was emotionally broken due to not being able to say goodbye to her lover.

2: With his crew gone, Arthur is useless. He'd be sold off as a slave by Francis and likely die a terrible death as a peasant. Reader, wanting to spare him from such a life, asked the devil to take his life so he didn't have to endure such a life. 

 

If you have any other questions, I'll gladly answer them in the comments. This was my first post on AO3 and I plan on posting more! This'll probably also be posted onto my WattPad account because why not?

I'm Yume, I'm pretty new to this website and though I'm not on here 24/7, I'll try to check it as often as possible. Don't be afraid to drop me a message! 


End file.
